Integrated micro-sensors suitable for economical mass production, low power consumption and good field adaptation are of great interest. Previous attempts on chemical, pressure and light sensors with CMOS integration often required specific structure and readout circuits. The linear sensing elements, although easier for noise compensation, pose fundamental limits on the sensitivity and dynamic range trade-offs.